smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
That night, Eska and Spiro met the Forest Scouts in their region to discuss an urgent matter concerning them. "Okay, break it down for me, guys," Eska started, "What's happening?" "Yea," Spiro agreed, "Is everything alright?" They all looked at each other, then Johan stepped up, "We just found out that Gargamel is planning something...something huge!" "Yes," Savina agreed, "And this guy he made could change the fate of the Smurfs forever!" "OK, hold up," Eska stopped her and pointed to Gerard, "Who's the new guy?" "Oh, this is King Gerard, my cousin," Princess Savina introduced him, "He rules Castle Galiab in a sister kingdom." Gerard bowed, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" "Same goes to you!" Eska curtsied back. "Anyway...?" Spiro kept the topic going. "Gargamel has created something big," Peewit continued for them, "Something not like those red Smurfs you fight. He seemed...bigger...and stronger! He's like a Super Red Smurf!" "Only, he isn't," Julia added, "He called him Trollstroyer, and his big size could smash your village to pieces and put your life in danger!" "Ah, don't worry," Eska reassured, "My life is already in danger." "What do you mean?" Gerard asked. Eska sighed, "My doctor told me I only had two days to live yesterday, and today, I spent my first day completing everything on my bucket list." "So, now you only have one more day alive?!" Johan freaked, while Julia and Savina covered their mouths in disbelief. "It should've been me!" Peewit cried. "I can go to the castle and see if my father can help!" Savina offered. "I'm sorry," Spiro put a hand on Eska's shoulder, "But there's nothing that could cure her. It all happened because she didn't ''drink ''enough water!" "Speaking of which," Eska grabbed the canteen that she was holding and took a big gulp, "I ''was ''feeling thirsty." "What about Trollstroyer?!" Johan mentioned, "He's bigger than you guys and probably more powerful as well! Who knows how much he can lift?!" "Ok, first of all, calm down," Peewit stroaked his arm, "Second, That guy seemed shorter than Gargamel. The Smurfs might not be able to take him on alone, but we can!" "I got it!" Eska snapped her fingers, "If I only have one more day left, I might as well spend it saving the village!" "Eska's right!" Spiro agrees, "And we ''might ''have someone that could help get rid of the beast." "How about we discuss the plan tomorrow?" Julia asked. "Deal!" Everyone agreed. That night, Eska looked online to see if she could find a potion that could defeat Trollstroyer. After looking through several magic sites, she looked up Papa's spell book so she could get a copy in Bbook. Flipping through the pages, she finally found a spell that could work. "I don't think we have the ingredients for this spell," Eska stated, "Guess I need reinforcements." Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story